Attention Whore
by MintBecca
Summary: The basic story/rant about my sister Rosalie. Alice's POV. Rating for language.
1. Intro

Attention whore. One of the worst labels you could get stuck with during teenage adolescence. Even worse? Being the sibling of one. Trust me, it sucks balls. How do I know? I'm the sibling of one.

Meet my older sister, Rosalie. She's blond (literally and metaphorically speaking). A slut. An attention whore. A slut. A total bimbo. Did I mention she's a slut? She's also an emo poser. And a slut.

I am the complete opposite.

I, Alice Cullen am totally original. A virgin. Demented. Dark by choice, not by fashion. And is a person who keeps to their self.

Let me explain my family if you don't mind. If you do mind, then just go to the next chapter.

My father Carlisle and my mother Esme like the rest of my family, are different. No I don't mean like zombie, vampire different. God, who believes in that shit. Ok, guilty but still. Um, they're not my biological parents, they're my adopted parents. They don't have any biological children, all 5 of us are adopted. It's actually pretty cool, even though we act more like couples then siblings.

My older brother Jasper is always by my side. Even though we're actually a couple [If you say anything about incest I'll hurt you], he's still like an older brother. Picture as you will, a tall, slender boy with cold marble skin, great abs, dark brown eyes that you can get lost in for hours, dirty blond hair tousled to the perfect degree, and totally yummy. Sorry drooling now. Most people see us together, but he's on the quiet side...in public.

The oldest of us all Emmett is one of those body builders in training or something like that. I don't really communicate with him, he's usually with my sister/his girlfriend Rosalie [Ugh]. He's of course taller than all of us, dark brown hair and eyes, and lots of muscles. We're kinda close, but he's usually around the attention whore, but he's still really protective of me since I'm his little sister.

The runt of us all Edward is like my best friend. Even though most girls fawn over him, he usually sticks with his girlfriend [not part of the family -gasp-] Bella who is totally awesome. Most people usually mistake him for a model for some reason, even though the only thing I like about him is his personality and his ever changing eyes. Golden brown to black usually. And no they're not contacts. He usually keeps to himself though which kinda scares me since he has a small self-mutilation problem. I really don't want him to go suicidal again like he did a few summers ago.

Then there's Rosalie. The attention whore. She's blond like I said before, with Emmett like I said, and I total nutcase. She's so melodramatic it pisses me off so badly. We're so far apart that people are so surprised when I tell them we're related. I'm not entirely sure what else I can say about her that won't kill the rest of the story so mum's the word.

Now that we got the basics down, shall we get to the story?


	2. Bet

Waking up to the small moon hanging over my broken window sill, all I could hear was blow dryer goin' and Britney Spears blasting through speakers. Dear god, kill me now. Then the most horrible screeching went along with it. Oh god, she's singing. Gah!

Throwing back my black and white comforter, my feet connected with solid hardwood. Wait? Where's my shag rug? "Rosalie!" No answer, just more screeching from the underworld. Sighing, I got up from my comfy bed with Jasper still laying asleep looking like my own personal Adonis, and padded my way to the bathroom where she stood singing into her hairbrush. "Rosalie!"

Music now turned down to concert volume, she looked, I'm sorry I mean _glared_ at me. "What?" she snapped just like every morning.

"Can you please not kill everyone's ear drums while we're still sleeping?!" Answer. Door right in the face. Let out a frustrated screech, I kicked the door hurting my foot badly _again_ then gimped back to my bedroom.

The minute I sat on the bed all I could feel was a pair of arms wrap around me. "Mornin'," said a baritone/tenor voice. Instant smile. Jasper or Jaspey when I'm in a_ mood_.

"Hey Jasp," I replied leaning back into him. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's ok, even though it's Saturday." Looking at the calendar, a red circle was around today's date. Squinting a little, I tried to read what the lettering said, but Jasper cooed in my ear.

"You lost the bet," The bet. Shit.

Ok let me explain the bet. During the summer, of course Rosalie and I argued almost everyday, and it got our guys so pissed off that they made a bet with us. If we didn't fight until today that they would be our personal slaves for that weekend, but if we even made a peep of an argument it was vice versa. And obviously I screamed, so we lost.

"You better tell her now." Looking at him over my shoulder, I gave him a desperate look but he only nudged me in the shoulder with his nose. Ok I'm not a puppy, and you don't look like one when you do that. Sighing, I got up but was met with a giant scream then a noise that sounded like someone crying. Emmett poked his head into my bedroom.

"Al, if you value your life," he said obviously trying to supress the smile of victory. "You might not want to go near Ros for a little bit."

"I was plannin' on it no worries," He nodded before disappearing into the dark hallway. After a few seconds of silence, the sexy slave driver started his rein.

"Can you make me some breakfast please?" Well at least he had manners. Licking his cheek playfully, I responded.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." I couldn't help, but smile. Giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes?" Should've known.

Smiling again, I got off the bed and shook my hips at him just to tease him. "I'll be back with your pancakes," Seeing the small smile, I left the room quickly and went down the stairs bumping into Edward. "Hey Eddie," I said knowing that I could get away with it.

"Hey Ally," He snarked back. Seeing the grin, I had a nice sigh of relief. Mentally of course. He's been silent so long, like dead inside poet quiet locking himself in his room for hours on end only coming out for bathroom and dinner.

"Makin' Jasp breakfast, you want anythin'?"

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Pancakes,"

"Please and thank you." Seeing his grin again, he went upstairs as I made my way downstairs. Going into the kitchen I instantly stopped, as I looked at blond idiot in the kitchen obviously pissed off as she threw some eggs into a bowl.

Rosalie.

Shit. Monkeys.

If there is a god somewhere in this universe. Please. Kill. Me.


	3. Breakfast

Almost on cue, Rosalie looked up and her glare against the bowl that consisted of pancake mix, vegetable oil, water, and two uncracked eggs focused on me. Well I guess the guys have the same taste in food. But not the same taste in timing.

"Out." Was the only word out of her mouth before she spun on her heel, and crossed the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I said _'out'_," she repeated, "This is all _your _fault." And I say again, _Excuse me?_

"My fault?"

"If you didn't start screaming at me for no reason-"

"Woah! Hold it there Barbie-"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!" Then my vision went blurry as I hit the ground, and all I heard was Rosalie's scream. Then after a few minutes, all I could hear was sirens and hushed voices.

Did I mention that I have faint spells when I'm put under a lot of stress? Let me explain that real quick.

Ever since the 7th grade (currently a junior [11th]), when I was put under a lot of pressure, I would just pass out. Even though people thought I was anorexic and also suicidal, I've always had to see a therapist a few times after each fainting.

---------------------

I'm really sorry for the super short chapter, I really couldn't think of much for it.


	4. Hospital

**I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long, but I'll try to get back to the story as best as I can since it's now summer.**

**

* * *

  
**

My vision cleared up slightly, and all I could see was white. White ceilings. White walls. Pale complexions of my parents as they hung over my body.

"Alice! Are you ok Sweetie?!" My mom's shrill voice filled the room.

Yeah mom perfectly healthy. That's why I'm lying in a hospital bed.

"Yes Mom I'm fine," I replied rolling my eyes before I could catch myself. Looking around the room, I saw Edward leaning against a wall and Jasper sitting in a chair his face in his hands. "Hey guys."

They both looked up, and they were stalk white. I mean whiter than usual. Neon white.

Jasper was the first one to respond, jumping up from his chair and running. Ok, more like galloping with his long legs over to me. Edward on the other hand, was over by mom and dad whispering something to them. They obviously agreed because they slipped out of the room before he walked smoothly over to me.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked kissing my hand gently his eyes fixed on me. Nodding, I sat up and attempted to get out of the bed but Edward pushed me back in.

"Don't get up sis." he said his eyes hidden behind his mass head of hair. Knowing that I'd lose the argument, I sat back down.

"You need anything Hon?" Shaking my head, I thought for a second.

"I just want to get out of here." Both of them chuckled.

"Figured." They both said at the same time. Jasper wrapped his arms around me hoisting me off the bed and into his arms. His nice cool, sexy arms. Walking out of the room, we saw mom and dad and everyone else (yes even Rosalie -roll eyes-). Emmett got up, and came over to wrapping his giant monkey arms around me taking me out of Jasper's arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok." he said letting me go with just enough air to let me stay conscious. He looked over at Rosalie who scoffed turning her back towards us. Knew it. "Rosalie."

Hearing her sigh, she turned towards me, and said with a monotone voice, "I'm sorry." I nodded towards her in acknowledgment before looking at Edward who raised an eyebrow.

"Can we get food?" I couldn't help but ask, and a smile and a chuckle escaped him.

"Yeah we can," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders giving me a squeeze, "You comin' Jasp?"

Of course Jasper nodded.

Him leaving me after getting out of the hospital?

No.

Way.


	5. Restaurant

**I am so so so so sorry for not posting anything at all D: It's been what? Two whole fucking years? Even though I'm not a fan of Twilight anymore, this will be the only Twilight story I shall be finishing.**

Getting to the restaurant, Jasper picked me back up and carried me inside even though I was squirming like a worm on a hook. "What is up with you?" he asked looking at me with those big melt away eyes.

"I don't want to be carried that's all," I whined pouting gently, and he raised an eyebrow like it was a 'why?'. "Because I just feel helpless especially after the fainting and everything. I...I just don't want to feel like I need to depend on you."

Nodding gently, Jasper put me in a chair and the waitress who was a small town rival with us came over, "Hey guys," she said giving one of those ice queen fake smiles. Did I mention she was a friend of the whore's? I just did. "What can I get ya'll?"

The boys looked almost simultaneously looked at their watches before looking at her and said, "Pancakes." at the same exact time. Her eye roll. I eye roll. We all eye roll when it comes to pancake addictions. The girl, sorry Betty or whatever the fuck her name is, then looked at me. I don't pay attention when it comes to botox chicks, they're all fake to me.

"Just some scrambled eggs please." I said as politely as I could and she nodded writing it down before going back to get the food. She already knew our drinks like she knew her vagina.

Jasper kissed the top of my head wrapping an arm around my waist which made instant chills come to my spine as Betty Boop came back with an orange juice, and two apple juices. We were kids at heart. But just as she set my orange juice down she 'accidentally' spilled it all over my front. The one day I wear white too. Now it's orange and white.

Screaming, I stood up and looked at my now stained clothes before glaring at her. "You fucking bitch!" I couldn't help but scream.

"It was an accident," Betty Boop said as fakely as she could once again which only fueled my anger.

"Yes the day it's an accident is the day we sail to England in a fucking row boat!" I yelled before going outside of the restaurant before I made more of a scene. Hearing the door hit behind me a few seconds after I came out, I turned around to see Jasper standing there looking a little annoyed.

"You ok?" He asked calmly, and I nodded. Sighing he snapped, "Do you honestly have to yell at everyone who associates themselves with Rosalie? I mean she's your sister. Yeah we're not blood related but you guys are still sisters." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "No. Just..." he sighed again and shifted his fingers through his hair, "Maybe we should...take a break before you get your feelings about your family all good and dandy."

No.

My...my mind just went blank. I just stood there staring at him, who stared right back. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but only dust came out. I felt...dead. Finally a small croak came out of my throat, before tears busted down.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell then the door open as Edward came out. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I was half way down the road now, but I could hear one of them running after me and catching up, but I knew I could run faster than them. I kept hearing my name getting yelled but I didn't want to hear them.

Taking a turn, I jumped into the woods and kept running losing them since I knew these woods like my foot.


End file.
